


Raffles Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Raffles ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Palm Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny is concerned. Raffles is amused.

"Are your hands alright?"

"They're _fine_, Bunny."

"Excuse me for worrying," he said, nettled. He didn't quite like the way that Raffles was looking at him, with a fond tolerance that couldn't help but annoy. "Excuse me for caring that the tools of your trade, the main things - besides your prodigious brain - that allow us to continue in this venture, are well. I won't bother in the future."

"_Bunny_," Raffles chided, still sounding amused but a little softer about it. He seemed to think for a second, making it obvious for his benefit alone, and then slowly extended those long hands towards him. "I honestly only caught them briefly, and have taken my own precautions regarding them. But feel free to check, if it would ease your mind."

He frowned for a second, suspecting some kind of trick, but in the end could resist the urge to touch Raffles as little as ever. The man's hands were warm in his grip, and surprisingly soft. He turned them over, just to make utterly sure, and smiled as Raffles gasped at the quick flicker of his fingers over the sensitive palm.

"They seem fine," he said, a touch reluctantly, and couldn't resist rocking forward to press a brief kiss into the centre of Raffles' palm. "Still: please try not to do it again in the future? You know how I worry for you, I simply cannot help it."

"I know it very well, " Raffles said, his tone gone even softer, and actually smiled as he drew him in. "Let me soothe your worries thoroughly, just to make up for it."


	2. Alleyway Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny misreads a situation.

He wasn't expecting it, when Raffles tugged him sharply into an alleyway and slotted their mouths together, but nor was he at all opposed to it. Raffles was attractive and charming, after all. And although he was an immoral bounder, who kept dragging him heedlessly into all kinds of peril, he was a dashed good sort besides that. One could do an awful lot worse for an impromptu kissing partner.

It was almost a pity when it ended, when Raffles drew back with a speculative look in his eye and an easy smile upon his lips. "Terribly sorry about that, old chap."

"No worries, I've faced far worse in your company," he said stoutly, and narrowly ignored the sudden heat that rose in his chest at Raffles' charmed chuckle. "I take it they're gone?"

"They?" Raffles asked, for once looking a trifle blank.

"The chaps that were following us." He frowned a little, watched with some confusion as Raffles looked briefly shocked before settling into a thoroughly amused smile. "I assume that's why you dragged me into this alley? As a distraction technique?"

"Why, of course," Raffles said smoothly, and stepped back in with the kind of charming smile that always caused his heart to skip a beat. "Only: I'm not quite sure they're gone yet, my dear. Maybe we should kiss a little more, just to make absolutely sure."


End file.
